angels cry
by aloneibreak10
Summary: this is a anime story about love from angels. true love is hard to find but when your fate was written for you and your lover its easy to find but when thats at stake then what?
1. Chapter 1

through the silent forest. a taste of fog covers the hollow grass. the sun peaks through the patrifyed trees. i awaken.

"where am i?" i sit up, to my suprise, i see a white cat sitting in front of me "you are where you awaken" replies the cat.

"who are you? who am i?"

"i am shuzino" the cat answers in a very optomistic voice "and you are kusiko, i am your spirit guide to lead you back down to earth".

"WAIT IM DEAD. what happened to ukino?"

"thats the problem if you don't get back down to earth before he dies the whole universe will be put out of order and choas will rise"

"how did i die?" i ask shuzino

"you don't remeber? well i suppose its natural not to remeber"

"will you tell me already! i need to know! and why isant ukino here with me? he belongs to me, his heart next to mine. our fates were writin down for us to last forever. where is he!"

just then a flash of light was in front of me and a image apeared almost like a video. the screen shoed a woman, short with black hair purple eyes. appears to be drinking something in a small bottle. i adjust my eyes and read the bottle, "hydrocodine" i look in her other hand, a razor, a gun on the table and a note next to it, dreanched in blood almost as if it was writin in blood. blood is coimin from her wrist uncontrolably. almost two and a half inches deep. just then she drops the bottle of pills picks up the gun, puts it next to her heart and pulls the trigger.

"why would i do that? if me and ukino were met forever our fates were writin for us to love forever to be together forever, why would i take my life why would i leave him behind?"

"so many questions, but the answers lie inside, you know why you died and its my job to bring you back because you werent ment to leave this world. what suprises me is that it was that easy if you knew what you were you'll be as confuses as i am. but there are ways a angel can die".

"what! ima angel!"

"well yes but you were put on earth so the pain from your past wouldnt come back. however it did which caused you to attempt suiside. you not dead you in spirit mode right now so you have a chance to come back. angels arnt sopposed to die and this is the one chance you have to come back and save your angel lovers life"

"what ukino is a angel?"

"yes just like you thats why you need to go back. if you to die together than true love for humans is vanished and a world without love, you can imagine is pretty caotic."

"but if none of this was supposed to happen why did it?"

"something was altered when you slit your wrist, the blade you used was a blade angels use to kill evil angels, since you were pure your in the state your in now. there is no time we have to go back to the moment you and him fell in love than the kiss will bring you back to life and save the universe"

as we fly through a portal i am really thrilled to go back to the start when we met, when i fell in love with him, it was a day i will never forget i just hope we get there in time to save him, me and the world, no one has the love we have, we were born for eachother. i will never forget the words he whispered befofre he kissed me..."always and forever"


	2. Chapter 2

as the portal closes behind us, and we set foot on the shallow water. in the aqua marine colored forest. i seem to remember this place like yesterday the rich fog covered most of the forest. the cloudy weather sun bearly peering through the canopy. trees fall beautiful in the color. the waterfall at the top of the mountain. where ukino and me shared oour firdt kiss that showed we were in love. with his beautiful eyes gazing in to mine. i cant imagine a life without him. i need to save this love and this life.

"ok shuzino how do we do this?"

"well the kusiko in this time is gone because you arived so therefor you have to find ukino and everything will fall into place, but you have till midnight to kiss him and the must be out of true love, you may wanna hurry before the whole planet loses true love or love at all now go"

so i take off running out of the forest hollows

"fuck im late for school!" damn i always forgot the school even when i actually lived here. it lied deep in town and i lived all the way on the other side...smart. i come to a stop almost as if i was gonna pass out i look around i look around and i see a car..."well since a emergincy." so i hope in the front pull the wires out from the bottom of the car and the engine starts and i take off going like shit one hundred thrity miles a hour. "hmm now which exit is it?" i pull sharply to the left..."there we go." i hop out and take off running (i should be i just comited a felony) when i arive at the school i rush to algebra..mr shiotzo's class. i remeber this like yesterday always late to class well all my classes. i always forgot what i was doing whenever i was with ukino. we both would have to rush to class and get yelled at. tardys and luch detention wad our punishment though it never felt like it around him. it was like they were putting me in heven for a hour. "sigh" "kusiko?" just as i open the door.."here"" i say almost about to pass out.

"kusiko if you cant get to class on time i highly doubt you'll make it to work on time. you'll probably get fired..hmmm pathetic so sad your the top student in this class you have so much potential but to many distractions ugh ukino is going no where in his pathetic life"

"HEY YOU BITCH"

"kusiko have a seat before i write you up"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK!:

"sigh" "sit down! i hope you enjoy lunch detention"

truth is i was really looking farward to it. to sit across from ukino and talk about the rest of our lives together and hear him speak the words i long to hear simply takes my breah away to get his undivided attention.

so i take my seat and listen to the teacher talk amd talk and talk most times i fall asleep but this time i was pisseed to mad to fall asleep. god the same shit everyday listining to him talk about solving multisteop equations for the past couple of weeks nothing but this...i wanna punch him out.

the bell rings and i hold it together as i walk out of his stupid distacted by rage i turn the corner and run into him...my love.

"hi babe"

god so many things i wanted to do but i couldnt find the words.

"hi ba..be" i replie almost as if i was going to cry in his arms and just melt there and never let go.

(bell rings)

"fuck" me and ukino say in unison...we take off running in different directions

"i'll see you in liunch detention babe bye"

i love you! my heart was trying to scream so obviusly but my mind couldnt say it. man why am i so breathless around him its like he is my life or emotions or something that keeps me from acting the same. until we're alone in our little world of paradise only time i act normal. as im thinking this 10 minuts past "so im late for science...perfect" all i can say is i cantwait for lunch detention i need to see him i need him he is everything to me and everything i am. i love him for all my life eternity. silly right no it cant be. this..this is real.

"kusiko?"..."here"


	3. Chapter 3

so i walk through the lunch line, and get my food. eww gross they're serving shitty ass chicken with noodles, and some kind of sauce that smells really bad. all i could think about was him, and how just a few more steps, till im in his arms. a dream truly come true.

"miss kusiko?"

"yes thats me"

"sit over there and no talking!"

"yes ma'am"

ya right no talking, please they don't even pay attention. we could be having a food fight, and they wont say anything.

"hi kusiko" he said

his sweet lips, and agonizing eyes i could swim in, always managed to take my breath away. its so emberessing when i forget what to say, or to speak when every inch of my body is screaming "say something!"

"hi..ukino" i finally said trying to remember to breath

"how have you been, hered you got into trouble in algebra, and was late to science?"

"it is true, im in love with you, being with you, is like there is no place i would rather be but ion your arms, if it means getting into trouble just to be with you a little longer so be it"

"but kusiko, you cant keep getting into trouble you'll end up expelled or worse"

"run away with me"

"what"

"run away with me, if we're together we can do anything"

"ill make you a deal kusiko, you stop getting into so much trouble, and when we do graduate, ill run away with you, deal?"

oh my fucking god, i cannot belive this at all, running away with the love of my life dream come true. i cant belive he gave in so easly though. that means he must have been thinking about running away with me as much as i was thinking about running away with him.

"deal!" i said without even thinking without the thoughts coming just out in the open.

my love for him was strong even more powerfuler than i could ever imagine. even my heart knew that we were always ment to be together. the way he smiles, the way he speaks i love you, the way when i can be having the worse day and being with him can completely change my mood. this is it. this is love. this is every girls dream, and i have a front row seat.

after luch detention i went to go see my sppirit guide, funny being here feels like yesterday. the way i first met ukino. the place we had felling in love. as the moon shined bright that night and i was in his arms nothing made me happyer.

"hello, have you forgot your mission? rememeber we have till midnight before ya'll cant be brought back. you came here to save him not fall in love all over again now go!"

"fuck, i had forgoten all about that"

"true loves kiss you have 6 hours."

"chill out we're going to dinner tonight its perfect we're bound to kiss"

"that may be but your running out of time. it either ya'll two kiss or you, and some other guy you fall in love with here. and kiss here"

"no! i'm in love with ukino, and no one else"

"then go to dinner, and make it happen!"


End file.
